<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带土水仙】俄狄浦斯情节 by Wings0504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271870">【带土水仙】俄狄浦斯情节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504'>Wings0504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R18g某一天，带土孕育了他自己<br/>有点点guro但是很少！有强制搞小朋友情节！<br/>三轮车别槽了<br/>灵感来源是伊藤润二老师《恐怖的重层》，本文无恐怖元素，只有弱智guro！因为没学过解剖所以人体结构写的很垃圾，哭哭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带土水仙】俄狄浦斯情节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你——你从烂泥里孵化我，宇智波带土！”身材高大的男人又狠狠地咬了“少年”的脖子，几近要咬穿“它”。被撕咬的“少年”似乎失去知觉的人形木偶似的垂着头，一言不发。<br/>    不知什么时候带土发觉自己能撕裂自己异常的右半身，太空沙一样软糯流动的白色身体湿漉漉的在硬地上崎岖滚动。第一次右臂脱落后也是一模一样的情景，湿热的地下树窟洞穴，空气潮湿透不过气，带土半身拼接处疼又痒，新的细胞和本身的肉体融合不够，撕裂的、针扎的痛苦迫使他呼吸困难，发育在新半身里不全的肺叶肺管都随着半身撕裂而暴露出去，贴近肺的心脏咚咚的响着，随时都可以停止它十几年的工作。他那时候实在是丢脸，大声疾呼宇智波斑救他，直到他才知道宇智波斑根本无心“救”他，那是后话了。眼前重叠垂垂的树藤和黑夜就是带土对宇智波斑的印象。伴随着半身滑落，带土又一次昏迷过去，血肉都随着开膛滑走，大范围胸腔腹腔破裂，肠子胰脏也哗啦啦的溜出去，宽大的地下洞穴瞬间又充满了窒息的血腥味，直到带土再次醒来漩涡绝告诉他：“你的肠子和空气接吻了哦！好像女人生孩子一样的疼呢！”<br/>        第一次看到那个和自己一模一样的“人”也是那时候，漩涡绝说那是带土脱落的半身凝成的“人”，出于不知什么原因，脱落的部分再与白绝细胞融合成了一个“少年”。宇智波带土再清楚不过了，那就是自己十二岁时的脸。一根手指都动不得，带土躺在床上，看着白绝把“他”带走手刃，那像人似的“带土”身体流出又白又稠的粘液，或许是“血”，竟然连反抗都没有。<br/>       后来每一次，只要养育——或者说等待，宇智波带土受伤脱落的身体都会凝结成十二岁的“带土”，加入晓的他试图和那个“带土”讲话，他却好像痴呆似的看着，宇智波带土十二岁时是这样的傻子吗？他不禁怀疑起来，这或许是因为查克拉太少，这东西或许甚至不能被称之为“人类”，他创造了另一个“带土”，无论如何这是不可能又叫他恶心的，而出于某种隐秘又不怎么伟大的兴趣，他一遍遍的“养育”新的“带土”，无意识的人形肉体给人虚幻感，于是他又心安理地杀死“他”一遍又一遍。<br/>     再后来，终于在某一天，“带土”似乎是拥有了那么一点生物的自我意识。<br/>        “唔呃……”相姦与被切断脖子的同时“他”发出迷迷糊糊的声音，后穴收紧又随着气息微弱放松下去，埋进身体里的性器没有射精的迹象，按平时它的主人早就射了。已经二十多岁的真正的带土——应该说是抛弃了带土这名字的男人，稍微有些诧异，少年的声音和沙哑的男声完全不同，熟悉又陌生的感受冲击男人的认知，难道从他身体里诞生的“带土”拥有了自我意识的生命？那恶心的说法又一阵阵叫他干呕，喉头全是恶心的感觉，长得像幼时自己的肉体是很好的、优秀的飞机杯，“他”只会垂着头等着被操然后听天由命被杀掉，还不会像妓女一样大喊大叫，他的眼神无光又乖巧，除了偶尔略急促的呼吸几乎没有生命的痕迹，腰身无力但是圆润又韧性，他才发觉十几岁的自己身体至少还算是可爱，十二岁的男孩……关于年幼带土的另外的秘密的深层的原因他咬牙恨恨拒绝它们。<br/>        可他没办法再轻易地让“带土”再诞生又再被杀害，如果这是个活着的“带土”呢？他该如何解释和他重合的血缘或者什么，和肉体上曾经的自己交媾又是什么难以理解的伦理电影。非常简单，杀了新的小“带土”，创造“带土”又毁灭他，何其可笑又眼熟的过程。他对十二岁的带土应该没什么留恋，而卡卡西和琳或许更加——他不能再想下去！<br/>       几年之间宇智波带土尽量避免肢体受伤，他几乎在主动回避新“带土”的诞生。<br/>       只是回避终究会被打破，剧烈的疼痛伴随着整个右臂脱落扩散开来，带土假装镇定的忍住龇牙咧嘴，他有点恐惧，他已经十年没有过经历那种软弱的感情。果不其然，战场带回的胳臂又开始疯狂恣意生长，像多年前地下洞窟在寂静凌晨抽条生芽的巨大树藤，伴随着唰唰的声音，让带土头皮发麻。<br/>      “……”像活着的什么动物似的“他”转过头。<br/>      最糟糕的情况，“带土”重生过来，“他”是重见天日的太阳花，压榨着宇智波带土脆弱又强大的神经。<br/>       他几乎失心疯般卡住“带土”的脖子，十二岁的“带土”眼睛咕噜噜转向跪着直身勒住自己呼吸的人，“啊……咳…啊啊……”，他翻白的眼睛看起来竟然有些可爱。<br/>       男人突然毛骨悚然起来，他无数次地、一遍一遍地让“带土”出生，然后亲自终结新生儿的生命，原来如此……他根本没办法杀死他，十几年前尚未躺在神无毗桥的前一年，十二岁的“宇智波带土”就已经孕育了如今的男人。<br/>         无论将来“带土”出生多少次也罢，失去心跳多少次也罢，“宇智波带土”也像“母亲”一样活进男人的身体。<br/>          于是男人放开了手，他早在十几年前就被孵化了，这因果已经斩不断，十几年前卡卡西和琳也被“宇智波带土”刻进骨髓。又疼痛又悲怆。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>